


Peaceful

by Ivaylo



Series: Glimmer [12]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Bed, the effects human skin contact can have on you, yes this totally is a nod to touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: Cassian reflects the past weeks in which he's shared a bed with Jyn.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Glimmer [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/933213
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> For the person who still let me snuggle close after I slapped their hand away out of reflex.  
(May you never read this)

Something that Cassian has noticed in the weeks since Jyn had first crawled into bed next to him is how rested he feels the day afterwards.  
He doesn't get more sleep. Actually the opposite. Sometimes they talk until most of the base has fallen silent because they've entered the night shift. Most times they still can't find the perfect position to sleep together. Bed too narrow, blanket too small. Despite all of that, despite less hours of being asleep, he feels more rested than on other days.  
Maybe he's just more relaxed. More...more...well Jyn's closeness calms him. Her general presence around him, the fact that she seeks him, the fact that she touches, even kisses him and sleeps next to his side makes him happy.  
The most recent thing, that Cassian discovered in their new and fragile relationship is that having Jyn next to him in bed helps with his nightmares. She doesn't keep them away, (Jyn might be able to fight a lot, but bad dreams aren't among them) but when he stirs, sweating and heavily panting he will pull her close to him and bury his face in her neck. Somehow that stops the cold dark hands from his nightmares reaching him again. And Jyn will just hold him close until he has drifted back to sleep, peacefully.


End file.
